


朝花暮鼓 Another Side

by Starlightbuster



Series: 朝花暮鼓 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 朝花暮鼓 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571818
Kudos: 1





	朝花暮鼓 Another Side

**朝花 Side**

他其实是知道那个人的。

那个黑衣的主教，有一对异色的眼睛。

在他还小的时候，有关下任教宗的传言就闹得满城风雨。那时他还是个无忧无虑的王子，即使知道教宗是很厉害的人物，也从不放在心上。

可是一夜之间，他失去了太多东西，就算是王子和公主，在偌大的宫廷中，剥离了国王的宠爱，不依靠任何势力也没办法活下去。

安妮罗洁是个善良的姑娘，她从不抱怨，就算要像小宫女那样做些粗活，她也毫不介意。

“莱因哈特，我的莱因哈特。”姐姐笑得就像田野中的雏菊，“你要知道，就算出生在国王家里，也不该觉得这一切都是自己理所当然拥有的。人民不该任王室予取予求，如果不能为人民创造幸福，又怎么能以王室自居享受特权的优待呢？”

莱因哈特心想，现在这种生活，可能比普通人还要凄惨一些。毕竟普通人，要忽然飘上云端，再狠狠摔下来也是天方夜谭。

他怕姐姐生气，没有说出口，但姐姐的话，他一字一句都记在心底。

从一个有些任性的小王子变成一个低调懂事的好孩子，他知道不能张扬不能轻狂，如果轻举妄动，他和姐姐就没办法看到明天的太阳。他加倍努力地读书学习，勤奋地练习刀剑骑射，他想，我一定会让姐姐过上一位公主该有的生活。

那天皇帝的新宠妃在花园撞见了摘花的安妮罗洁，她心生嫉妒，以安妮罗洁冲撞她为由，罚安妮罗洁为她清洗一年份的衣物。莱因哈特怒气横生，忍不住斥责那个嚣张的宠妃，他却不知道，人天真是有天真的本钱，猖狂是有猖狂的本事。

当宠妃的侍女拿着烙铁向他走过来却无人阻拦时，他才明白，原来他们姐弟真的在母亲死后被国王遗忘到不知名的角落。

最后挡在他面前的，是安妮罗洁纤弱的身躯。

安妮罗洁的背上永远留下了奴隶的烙印。她再也不穿那些将后背裸露出来的漂亮裙子，她把长发散下来，笑着对莱因哈特说：“没关系，一点也不疼哦。”

莱因哈特却很疼。

这样的日子也没过多久，安妮罗洁就被国王嫁去遥远的异国。

大婚那天，他跑出去想找个没人的角落偷偷哭一场。

他不能在宫里哭，被人看到了只会嘲笑他软弱。

他也不知道走到了哪里，只看到灌木丛中间开满了白色的花朵。那花朵使他想起安妮罗洁的笑容，他再也忍不住，难过地哭出声来，咒骂着要杀死国王。

就在这时，黑衣的主教出现在眼前。他吓了一跳，甚至来不及擦去脸上残存的眼泪。

他既然是个主教，必然很看重神留在人世间的规矩。他偏要吓一吓这个人。

他说要杀人，主教果然露出了不赞同的表情。

他说要杀的人是他的父亲，主教虽然有些吃惊，却并没做出预想中一般激烈的反应。甚至对他说，神可以为他加冕，实现他的心愿。

真是可笑啊，神不曾回应虔诚的安妮罗洁，没有拯救他们姐弟二人，他凭什么要等着神为他加冕？

他要亲手杀了那个男人，取下王冠为自己戴上。

所有人都应该为自己而活，不该为了国王而活，更不该为了神而活。

那种看不见摸不着的东西，有什么可指望？

他要告诉所有人，教廷说的都是假的。

他成年以后，权衡利弊，为了培植自己的势力，还是决定加入教廷，做一名普通的圣殿骑士。任何一个还坚守着古老骑士之道的人，都有可能成为他的同伴。他会带着他们亲眼见证，王国内平民困苦，教廷的赎罪券就像高山一样压得人喘不过气。

就算前愆尽去，一个今生无望的来世，对苦苦挣扎的人来说有什么意义？

然而他的力量太弱小了，他不得不借助别人的力量。

他并不讨厌那个玩世不恭的罗严塔尔主教，不，那个人已经是枢机主教了。即使在教廷中，罗严塔尔也是个格格不入、特立独行的人。他遭人嫉恨，却又没人真正有能力排挤掉他。

如果拿捏得当，罗严塔尔就是最合适的伙伴。

只是他万万没想到罗严塔尔竟然提出那样混账的条件，不过没关系，他已经做好破釜沉舟的准备，有什么不能接受的。

况且罗严塔尔对他很温柔，也极尽可能地照顾他的心情，以情人而论，真是再完美不过。

他常常给罗严塔尔倾倒那些有关弑父的阴暗念头，罗严塔尔从不嫌烦，甚至兴致勃勃地听他乱讲。

他想，自己或许是有些疯魔，怎么罗严塔尔也一副癫狂的模样？

果然上天会让被遗弃的人走到一起。

罗严塔尔有时也问问安妮罗洁的事，他不敢全盘托出，只好随便讲几句。其实几年前安妮罗洁就曾派人潜入王宫联络他，说她在异国一切安好，国王吉尔菲艾斯是个不错的年轻人，他们很合得来，如果他需要，吉尔菲艾斯可以出手相助。这些事他还不打算让罗严塔尔知道，只好说姐姐痛苦不堪，思念家乡。他这么说的时候，罗严塔尔就会变得有些生气，把他捉到床上又亲又抱。

他觉得好笑，都是枢机主教的人了，怎么还像小孩子一样发脾气。还总是提出一些不着边际的要求。

百年盛开一次的纯白花朵，那种东西当真存于世间吗？

他比他还天真浪漫，比他还愚不可及。

但是，有时看着罗严塔尔的面庞，他又觉得这个男人简直是造化的奇迹，就算提出一些不着边际的要求，似乎也理所应当。

他偶尔也能感觉到罗严塔尔的蠢蠢欲动，那混乱中带着不自知的痛苦。莱因哈特想，教宗活一日，罗严塔尔便只能屈居其下，没办法自由自在。比起在本堂为信徒祷告，罗严塔尔更适合躺在阳光下的灌木丛里，灌木丛要开满白色花朵，他就躺在花香间沉沉地偷个懒觉。

总有一天，他会成为国王，那个时候，就让罗严塔尔做他的教宗吧。

让他我行我素地想做什么就做什么，不用被教廷捆绑一生。

那时，莱因哈特还打算告诉他一个秘密。一个埋藏在他心底很深很深处的秘密，和罗严塔尔有关的秘密。

那一天，一定很快就要来临了。

**暮鼓 Side**

罗严塔尔知道他的小王子在说谎。

毕竟从他们第一次见面开始，莱因哈特就刻意隐瞒了自己的身份。

真是个聪明的孩子，讨人喜欢，不是吗？

更讨人喜欢的是，这个孩子光明正大地说要杀掉自己的父亲，丝毫不觉得抱歉，仿佛那是天下间最合情合理的事。

他一定不会想到，眼前的罗严塔尔，恰好就是个亲手杀害自己母亲的恶魔。

罗严塔尔背负着神莫名其妙赏赐的爱，背负着手刃血亲的罪，无知无觉地在这世上活了许多年。

忽然有一天，一位金发天使，用翅膀拍碎了他的蛋壳。

罗严塔尔从蛋壳中钻出来，发现世界和自己想象中有点不一样。

他期待着和天使的再度相遇。

他知道那一天早晚会来临。一个失宠的王子要想东山再起可不容易。

这个世界不会因为漂亮的脸蛋就温柔待人，他是个成天听些乱七八糟祷告的主教。

他总是安抚众生：“神必会宽宥你们。”

事实上，神到底怎么想，谁又知道呢。

不过有一点可以肯定，如果神看到他是如此劣迹斑斑，一定会怒不可遏地将他打落地狱。

他其实有点期待，地狱到底是什么样子。毕竟像他这种人，除了地狱的最深层，大概没有地方可以收容了。

莱因哈特属于他的那一刻，他再次感受到自己真是罪大恶极。可是没有办法，他虽然知道自己疯魔得厉害，却控制不住自己继续向深渊跌落。

毕竟，他都已经这样了，还能怎么样呢？

他怜爱地看着莱因哈特睡熟的面庞，知道自己就算一时心软，也绝对不可能放这个天使远走高飞。

莱因哈特说的话亦真亦假。他已经不想费力去猜哪些才是真心话。

比如安妮罗洁明明在遥远的异国受到臣民爱戴，根本不可能想要回到这个人间地狱。莱因哈特却只字不提。

安妮罗洁过得不好？安妮罗洁思念故土？

也对，毕竟这个血脉相连的弟弟，胜过世间所有珍宝。

只是罗严塔尔难免心生愤懑。他给了莱因哈特一切特权，教廷上下都知道他对莱因哈特的爱护。莱因哈特却不信任他。

每每回想起那个雨夜，小王子红着脸，将身体暴露在微弱的烛光里，他就觉得，可能一切都错了，从开始就错了，可再也没办法回到过去。

莱因哈特是那么骄傲的人啊。

他竭尽全力守护着小王子的骄傲，却总是不知道自己哪里做得不够好。

罗严塔尔想，或许从母亲死去的那一刻，他身体里就缺了一块，让他和正常人相比，有哪里不太一样。

一定是因为，那些大家都能感受到的东西，他完全没有感觉。所以即使知道做得不对，他也不知道怎样才能变得更好。

最近他总有种奇怪的预感，他的天使，早晚是要飞走的。

罗严塔尔从降生于世的那刻起，就被视为教宗的继承人。他的母亲是个狂热的教徒，对宗教和权力都有着非同寻常的迷恋。他的父亲并没什么坚定的信仰，却总是告诉他要对权威保持敬畏，要遵守游戏的规则。

他觉得这一切简直荒唐。他们看着他的时候，眼中有爱也有恨，有期待也有厌恶。

他想，错了，都错了。他不是伯爵的继承人，也不是教宗的继承人，他是棋盘上的车马，是祭坛上的羔羊。

他们为什么要这样！

被压抑的感情终于在那个破烂的家里爆发了。男人死去了，女人也死去了，他孤孤零零、踽踽独行，却没有得到想象中的解脱。

到底是哪里出错了？

他去见教宗。

教宗用毫无波澜的黑色眼睛看着他：“当你睁开眼睛的时候，世界就亮了。多少人终其一生，也无法直面这个世界。你还要混沌到什么时候，罗严塔尔？”

反正世界是漆黑的，睁开眼睛和闭上眼睛有什么区别。罗严塔尔见过太多贵族的荒谬事端，也见过无数平民的苦难人生。他们寻求慰藉，渴望从他这里得到救赎。

可是罗严塔尔自己，也正在向地狱滑行。

就算是枢机主教，也没有办法拯救任何人。

莱因哈特出征了。出征之前，他还偎在罗严塔尔怀抱中，说要让罗严塔尔做他的教宗。

罗严塔尔哭笑不得，真是个傻孩子。让他做他的教宗，是真想要两个人一起烧死在火刑架上吗？

他可以抛弃世间的一切，却唯独不想让这金发的天使也一同堕入地狱。

他希望他说的是真话，他很怕他说的是真话。

如果只是骗他一下，两个人都过家家一般做个美梦，也没什么不好。

偏偏罗严塔尔收到了那封信。

他的天使，他的王子，是多么认真地想要达成他的心愿。

那纯白无瑕的花朵，连鲜血也不会将它染上颜色。如果真有那样一朵花，那一定就是莱因哈特，如此清芬艳丽，却并不自知。

在茫茫暗夜中，散发出令人心碎的光芒。

让他如何承受这份感情。

他必须为莱因哈特做些什么。他开始逐步铲除教宗的势力。奇怪的是，教宗并没有激烈的反扑。他去见教宗最后一面，看着老人那满是阴翳的晦暗双眼，他终于知道了。原来不只他一个人受够了。

就让他亲手结束这一切吧。

教宗之后，就是国王。

莱因哈特曾信誓旦旦地说，要亲手杀死他。但无论如何，罗严塔尔也不能让他这样做。

罗严塔尔很清楚，杀死流着同脉血液的至亲是什么滋味。

如果真的那样做了，莱因哈特是不可能得到幸福的。罗严塔尔微笑着，将匕首刺进了国王的心脏。

“很奇怪对不对？”罗严塔尔望着清白的太阳，自言自语道：“我是这么地厌恶这世界，憎恨着教廷，却还是不能自主地相信着他们教给我的世俗伦理，相信世上真的存在着地狱，相信罪大恶极的人一定会遭到报应。”

“莱因哈特，我是不是很可笑？”

莱因哈特的军队终于来到王城的大门外。罗严塔尔听见钟声响起，知道新的一天开始了。这是新时代的第一天，也是旧时代的最后一天。

他是个内里腐朽衰败的痴愚之人，已经没有办法在新世界活下去了。

他的过去是沉重的枷锁，他与他的过去在沼泽中开出花朵。

过去终会留下痕迹，让他在阳光下无处可逃。

就让他沉睡在钟声里，直到他们能在新的世界再次相逢。

**朝花暮鼓 Another End**

新王莱因哈特结束了王座前的第一次会议。

他按下澎湃心潮，想起还有两个重要人物没有处理。

“从前那位国王呢？”他漫不经心地问。

侍从连忙回答：“那位陛下已经与世长辞。”

莱因哈特一怔，又问：“他是怎么死的？”

“匕首正中胸口，可能是畏罪自杀。尸首就停在王宫的花园里，陛下要去看看吗？”

莱因哈特轻蔑道：“不必了。抬到王城正中的广场上，让朕的子民都看看。”

“教宗人在哪里？”莱因哈特看着王座下匍匐的主教们。

主教们互相看看，才齐声回答：“猊下仍在教廷。”

莱因哈特随便点了几个红衣：“你们去把教宗绑到广场中央的火刑架上，朕倒要看看，他是不是愿意为了神献出宝贵他的生命。”

几位主教唯唯诺诺地走远了。

王座下首，乡绅代表奥贝斯坦跪地请愿：“陛下，现在全城的人民都在等待您处死教宗，将王国从教廷的魔掌中解放出来。”

莱因哈特笑道：“既然是人民的期望，朕一定会让它实现。不过教廷也不能说没就没，朕会亲自选出一位教宗，来指导教廷的变革。”

座下众人无不信服，纷纷点头称是。

残阳像鲜血一样抹在天边。

广场上挤满了围观的群众，他们义愤填膺地大喊着：“烧死教宗！烧死教宗！”

莱因哈特远远看见火刑架上，有人一袭黑袍。

“这教宗倒也知趣。就算交出权杖，朕也不会……”他走近了，却不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他大步上前，颤声质问道：“怎么是你？教宗呢？”

那位主教一身朴素黑袍，带着最普通的十字念珠。

就像多年以前的某次相遇，在和风里，罗严塔尔微微地笑了。

“莱因哈特陛下，也许您还不知道。前任教宗已经故去多时，现在我正是教廷新的主人。”

莱因哈特踉跄着后退一步。

众目睽睽之下，他很快稳住自己的身形。

莱因哈特问：“所以城中的一切都是你安排好的？那个男人也是你杀的？”

罗严塔尔没有回应，莱因哈特已经知道了答案。

他低声笑起来，笑得喘不过气，显出癫狂的模样。“为什么……不愿意做我的教宗？为什么……不肯等等我？”

他说话间翻出怀中的匣子，颤抖着打开，一朵明月般皎洁的花在风中摇曳。

“你看啊。”莱因哈特带着些许微弱的哽咽。

时光流转，罗严塔尔眼前的他与记忆中哭泣的孩子重合在一起。

罗严塔尔温柔地回应：“就像你不愿让我为你加冕一样，我也没法从你手中接过教廷的权杖。”

莱因哈特呆呆地看着他。

罗严塔尔又说：“你曾经许下誓言，要点燃烧死教宗的火炬。”

莱因哈特深吸一口气：“但我想烧死的那个教宗，并不是你。不该是你。”

罗严塔尔目不转睛地看着他的一举一动。“其实你很清楚，我或者他，我们代表的都是相同的东西。所以……没什么不一样。是我们并不属于新的世界。”

人群中渐渐出现骚动。

罗严塔尔说：“来吧，莱因哈特，我不恨你。”

莱因哈特看着他，眼中含着泪光：“我却恨你。”

罗严塔尔看着垂垂老去的太阳，低语道：“原来是恨着我啊……这就够了。太阳就要落下了，明天又是新的一天。”

莱因哈特再也忍不住，接过侍从手中的火把，来到罗严塔尔面前。

他们的距离很近，只有一拳之隔。他们的距离很远，远到马上就天人永隔、不能再见。

莱因哈特凑过去，在罗严塔尔眉心落下一吻。

火焰熊熊燃起，他转过身，不敢回头。

自出生以来走过的路，他从不后退，也从不回首，事到如今，他已经不能对过去心存留恋。

教廷的钟声响起，一下，两下，三下。

他终于回家了，也终于完成了人生最后一次的别离。

曾在晨风中盛开的花朵砸到地上摔得粉碎，那美好的姿态烟消云散，终究随风而逝。

离别的钟声响起，罗严塔尔，我知道，我与你永远不会再相见。


End file.
